


Art for returnsandreturns' story

by mific



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Dom/sub, Fanart, Kneeling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "Always in your hands."





	Art for returnsandreturns' story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you find shelter somewhere in me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747481) by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



> Created to illustrate returnsandreturns's excellent story "you find shelter somewhere in me", for the Defenders' Big Bang 2017.  
> 

   click for full size

 

 [](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/4ee1/0d1j5mmauqb9m6rzg.jpg)

Together

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/02f2/pgwedmc19xevtajzg.jpg)

On My Knees For You

 


End file.
